


The Night The World Stopped...

by Suggu



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Aman tolerates them all, Fluff, Ice Cream, Karthik's fantasies, Kiss kiss and kiss!!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggu/pseuds/Suggu
Summary: This is a short story (preferably called one shot) so if I write a summary, it will be equal to telling the whole story! Read on for yourself!Only thing, this story contains a slightly intense description at one part. So, if you feel awkward, you may avoid it! It's not that important. But, if you like various butterflies climbing up your stomach while you read, you may actually like this fic! (Tbh, I got some too, while writing!) But it might be avoided, if you don't like intense or slightly intimate descriptions in a story!
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 38





	The Night The World Stopped...

"Ting tong, ting tong, ting tong!!"

The doorbell rang.

Aman ran to open the door. He understood Karthik would otherwise break the doorbell if he didn't open it fast!

Just 15 minutes!

It had been just 15 minutes Karthik was out of the home and he had already started missing Aman. He could understand this by the speed of ringing of the bell.

"Aa gaya? Itni jaldi?"

"Haan! Main tujhe miss karta hun, tu toh nahin karta na!"

Karthik said as he entered.

"Waisi baat nahin hain babu.... Tu ice cream laane gaya tha na? Toh mujhe laga ki der hogi."

"I took your bike keys. Jaldi gaya, aur jaldi waapis aa gaya."

"Tujhe kitni baar mana kiya hain akele aise bike mat chalaya kar. Kya zaroorat thi itni jaldi chalane ki?"

"Kyun? Main cool nahin dikhta kya? Actually haan! Tu saath nahin rahega toh of course I won't look hot and sexy na....."

"Achha bohot hua! Yeh bataa ice cream hain kidhar?"

"Oh teri! Woh bike ke handle mein hi reh gaya! Ruk leke aata hun!"

It was 9 o' clock in the night when Aman realised he had forgotten to prepare a dessert. Though it wasn't entirely his fault. Karthik stood behind him all the while he was cooking and poked him continuously to make it fast as he couldn't wait anymore.

Wait, to kiss daylights off him!

"Abhi raat hain! How will you kiss daylights off me?"

"Sahi hain! You are right! Should have said tubelights! Aman baby!!!! Jaldi karo na!!!!! I wanna kiss tubelights off you!!!!"

Aman laughed at the replacement of daylights with tubelights.

He quickly prepared some rice and curry and then had to give in to Karthik's wish. Karthik was hardly interested in dinner and stuff. He was dying to fill his empty stomach and desires by feeling Aman's lips on his.

Karthik had weird fantasies about kisses! Sometimes he wanted to just have a slow and passionate kiss on the bed, sometimes a rough and a fast kiss on the couch, and sometimes, to enjoy the height difference the two had, the kisses would be raw, by roaming around the house, while staying locked to each other! There were many more such weird fantasies that he had and Aman smilingly agreed to all of them!

This time it was the 3rd kind of kiss that Karthik preferred. The Roaming Romeos as he fondly named it! Aman agreed to it as always.

It started in the kitchen only as soon as Aman completed cooking. Karthik held Aman by his waist and Aman wrapped his arms around his neck. Butterflies, goosebumps and dopamine currents; everything was constant.....

From kitchen, Karthik pulled him to the bedroom, towards the window, where they paused a moment to breath and then got back again. A raw kiss was something Aman loved secretly from within but he never expressed this to Karthik, as all his fantasies were Aman's first priority!

Bedroom to hall.

Aman fell on the couch while he was moving back, pulling Karthik down over him. Karthik laughed for a second, breathed a little and then he kissed Aman really rough and fast as it was the couch now! The rawness of the kiss still persisted, as though Aman never expressed it to him, Karthik knew that Aman enjoyed it the most.

It was only when once Aman's eyes opened and he saw the wall clock ticking at 8:30pm that he realised they needed to stop. Karthik would never, so he would have to break the kiss. Or else dinner will never come into the plot.

Karthik didn't want to let go but finally gave in when Aman promised to complete the kiss at night.

They had dinner together and it was then that Aman realised there were no dessert prepared.

"Karthik ek kaam karna, aj kuch alag khaate hain! Tu jaldi se market se ice cream leke aa! Let's try on this today!"

"Tu bhi chal na! Saath chalke we'll eat and come back!"

"Nahin yaar! Bartan dhona hain na mujhe! Varna how will I keep the promise I made to you?"

Karthik didn't waste a second after that. He left the house.

Aman did the few dishes left and waited for Karthik to be back. He came back within 15 minutes, though he left the packet on the handle of the bike.

When Karthik came up holding a huge packet, Aman's eyes would have bursted if they widened a little more.

"Yeh kya kiya hain tune? Kitne saare ice creams laaye ho?"

"Saare flavours, jitne available the market mein, saare utha laya!"

Aman slapped his forehead! How can someone be so adorable?

"Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, butterscotch, pista, elaichi, mango, coffee, lemon candies, choco chip on vanilla scoop, dark chocolates......"

Karthik listed out as Aman checked the packet.

"Itne saare ice creams ka karenge kya?"

"Khayenge! Ab tujhe bohot dinon tak dessert ki chinta nahin karni padegi!"

"Parr tu mera favourite toh laya hi nahin?"

"Two-in-one na?"

"Yaad hain phir bhi nahin laya!"

Aman huffed and sat on the chair.

Karthik came up to him and kneeled down on the ground. He looked at Aman's eyes.

"Nayi ek idea aayi hain. Isi liye nahin laya!"

"Kya idea?"

"Two-in-one mein kya kya rehta hain? Strawberry aur vanilla. Hain na?"

"Haan."

"Toh woh dono flavours toh hain na baby!"

Aman was about to say something when that last 'baby' struck his ears. Ya it was nothing new of course. Karthik would every now and then call him that. But somehow, this timing was not really suitable! Only if Karthik had some really mischievous ideas in mind, that he would bring in such untimely 'baby's! He looked up at Karthik's smirking face!

"Nahin! Bilkul nahin! Sirf ek packet khulega! Baaki saare freezer mein jayenge!"

Aman said, still not sure to what Karthik was upto!

"Aman baby, rules bante hi isi liye hain taki todne mein maza aaye! Please please!"

The magical pout back again with an extra topping of puppy eyes!

Aman had no more will or energy to refuse.  
Karthik understood his mind and went to serve two bowls containing one ice cream each and came back with a smiling (read smirking) face. One bowl had vanilla, and the other had a strawberry scoop.

"Mujhe strawberry chahiye!"

"Ab tere marzi ke aage main kuch bol sakta hun? De, mujhe vanilla ki bowl hi pass kar."

"Koi na, Aman baby! We'll taste both."

Aman's eyes lit up! He finally realised what Karthik was upto! Fantasy, and yet a new one this time!

They both took a spoonful of their ice creams and gulped it down. The second time when they took in a mouthful of the chilled ice cream, they looked up at each other.

And within seconds, Karthik pulled Aman up from the chair. He slid his fingers behind Aman's ears and moved closer to his lips and finally they touched!

It seemed that both the brains released too much of oxytocin which send down currents as the kiss hastened. Aman had his hands tightly wrapped around Karthik's body and Karthik had shifted his hands and they were now gently holding Aman's waist, before they got wrapped around it.

Karthik lifted Aman up and made him sit on the table. This made it easier for the both to kiss more smoothly. 

Now, Karthik was a passionate kisser. His eyes closed as always while kissing Aman, but this time, Aman too had his eyes closed! He deeply enjoyed the strawberry taste in Karthik's mouth as Karthik relished on the vanilla in his. The kiss was so fast and raw, that it seemed none of them had food and were really hungry. They delved deeper into each other's mouth with the numb tongues touching at times when they thrusted it into the other's mouth. 

Aman smiled against Karthik's lips as Karthik moved him down from the table and dragged him towards the bedroom! 

Before just falling on the bed, they separated for a while to breathe. Ever since the kiss started, they didn't take in air and it had been quite long. And then, the two 'lip-magnets' attracted each other again as Karthik pulled Aman and fell down on the soft bed.

Gently and passionately the kiss progressed, as it slowly fulfilled the ultimate desires they had. To Aman, it felt like the world had come to a stop. Nothing on Earth existed anymore other than he, his Karthik and this moment.

Karthik on the other side, had his mind completely blank! All he knew was that, he had to provide Aman with the most passionate kiss ever! This small little human, was his life. And he couldn't afford to miss a second of kissing his life, by bringing in other thoughts to his mind!

Aman broke the kiss after a long time of the two remaining stuck to each other. Karthik was breathing heavily to take in as much air as possible. Aman knew, even if Karthik would feel utterly breathless, he'd never break the kiss himself. So Aman did this on his part.

"Haahh!!!! After a long time baby! Tu abhi bhi utna hi cute hain jitna ki pehle din tha! And the kiss is still as passionate as the first, Ola waala!!!!!"

Aman blushed and face palmed himself.

"Mujhse apni sharam mat chhupao babu! Tu toh blush karte waqt bhi cute lagta hain! Aur mujhe woh cuteness miss nahin karna! Haath hatao na!"

Karthik forcefully removed Aman's hands from his face.

Aman smiled at him and then attempted to move out from the bed.

"Kahan ja rahe ho baby? Itni jaldi mujhe chhodne ka iraada hain?"

Karthik pulled him back by his hands and Aman sat down on the bed again.

"Nahin babu! Waisi baat nahin hain." Need to wash the bowls na, jo table pe pare hain!"

Aman stood up again.

"Bowls zyada important hain ya main?"

"Karthik!!! Ab tu katoriyon se bhi competition karega??"

Aman said as he bent down and cupped Karthik's cheeks with his hands.

"Tere liye sab ke saath! Duniya ke har insaan ya cheez ke saath main competition karne ke liye taiyyar hun agar trophy tu hain toh! Kyunki tujhe kisi aur ke paas nahin haar sakta na!"

"Haan, theek hain ab yahi pe fullstop lagao! Kyunki ekbar shuru ho jaaoge toh khatam toh subah ko hoge na! Tum idhar hi raho main aata hun."

"Abhi aao, kahi naa jaao! Aur rahi baat katoriyon ki, toh the ants can have a nice time relishing on the remaining ice creams! Unke baare mein bhi toh sochna chahiye, hain na baby?!"

Aman was about to answer that when Karthik pulled him by his hand straight into the bed, and over him. As Aman, looked into his eyes while lying over his Karthik's chest, he forgot for what he got up from the bed leaving this adorable human being!

They had a nice, romantic and sexy night at the bed, whereas the ice creams truly served as a dinner date for the ants....

**Author's Note:**

> Butterflies....? Did they come? Let me know how the feeling was! Was it good, or was it just ewwww!!!!??


End file.
